


Messy Girl

by NightWolfsTales



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “Do you want to touch me?” Clarke holds Lexa’s tie once again and leans down to whisper into the business woman's ear: “Do you, daddy?”





	Messy Girl

“It’s your first time, isn’t it?” The blonde girl asks, smiling down at the brunette sitting on the expensive leather couch.

“Yes…” Lexa replies, wondering just how old that girl was. “How old are you?”

Clarke had already told her she was twenty-one but she looked younger than that and Lexa; who was twenty-nine; didn’t want to risk going to jail for having sex with a minor.

“I told you, I'm twenty-one.” The blonde girl answers, holding Lexa’s tie and pulling at it. “Why?”

“You don’t look twenty-one. You look eighteen or maybe even younger…” Lexa says, studying the girl’s pretty face up close.

Clarke laughs at that, straddling the older woman. “Do you want to see my ID?” She asks in her best sensual voice.

Lexa looks into the young woman’s blue eyes and shrugs. “I suppose that if you really are younger than what you say, you’re just going to show me a fake one… so what’s the use?”

Clarke smirks, playing with the brunette's tie. “Well, then I suppose you’ll just have to trust my word.” The blonde kisses Lexa’s neck a couple times and then she looks into her green eyes. “So, what do you want to do?”

Lexa is not sure. It was her first time with a prostitute  _and_ the fact that this Clarke girl looked younger than legal age wasn’t helping. "Look, if you’re underage, I’d really appreciate–”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m not underage, Lexa. I’m twenty-one, almost twenty-two actually!” The blonde woman smiles at the older one and rubs her abs over her dress shirt. “Shall I take off my clothes now?”

Lexa seems to get lost in thoughts for some seconds and then she nods. “Yeah, get naked.” She finally decides that she’s being silly.  

Clarke stands up and smiles at her, grabbing the hem of her mid-thigh black dress and pulling it up very slowly, while moving her hips. Lexa watches the younger woman as she moves her body to the beat of the jazz song playing in the background. Clarke looked both angelic and sexy at the same time and she was taking Lexa’s breath away.

With every inch of pale skin the blonde uncovers in front of her lust-clouded eyes, Lexa’s desire grows stronger. And her erection grows bigger. Clarke turns around so the older woman can get a glimpse of her round ass while she gets rid of her dress and throws it to the floor carelessly. And Lexa asks God to bless the person who invented thongs.

She is still looking at it when Clarke turns around to face her again and the younger woman smirks. “Like what you see?”

“Very much so.” Lexa’s voice comes out hoarse and it makes Clarke bite her lip because it sounded really sexy.

“Do you want to touch me?” Clarke holds Lexa’s tie once again and leans down to whisper into the business woman's ear: “Do you, daddy?”

This triggers Lexa’s dominant side. She stands up and grabs the blonde’s waist turning her around, and making Clarke squeal in surprise. Her grip on the younger woman’s waist is strong and possessive and it makes Clarke’s pussy ache with desire. She can feel Lexa’s hard-on against her ass and it really turns her on to know Lexa is fully dressed in her suit while she’s standing there almost naked for her.

Lexa pushes Clarke’s blonde locks to the side so she can whisper into her ear: “Question is: do you want me to? Huh, do you want daddy to touch these big boobs?” Lexa lets go of her waist to hover her hands up Clarke’s body and stopping right on her breasts, never touching them. “Or maybe you want me to touch this little pussy.” She says moving one hand to the blonde’s most intimate part but just hovering there.

And although Lexa wasn’t really touching her, Clarke could feel the heat emerging from Lexa’s hand and it just turned her on even more, making her grind her butt on the older woman’s dick. “Yes, I want you to touch me all over!”

“I want you to touch me all over _what_?” Lexa hisses into her ear, holding Clarke’s hips so she would stop grinding on her.

“I want you to touch me all over, daddy!” The younger woman whines.

Lexa smiles and places her lips right behind Clarke’s ear, kissing the spot that made the blonde’s legs turn into jelly. “Look at you, all desperate for my touch. And you were supposed to be the one pleasing me. Although I can’t deny that having you shaking with desire in my arms, pleases me a lot.”

Clarke tries to grab a hold of herself, turning her face to look at the taller woman. “I’m here to please you, say what you want and I’ll do it.”

Lexa’s smile gets bigger and she grabs Clarke’s jaw, making the younger woman look forward. “I want you to just stay still.” She whispers and then she pulls away. “But first, take off your bra and thong.”

Clarke rapidly gets rid of her bra and thong and then she just stands still, like Lexa told her. She can hear how Lexa unties her tie and she clenches her thighs, trying to ease the pain in her pussy. And then she feels Lexa tying her hands behind her back and she moans at the feeling of the silk fabric against her wrists. Lexa finishes the tie with a tight knot so Clarke can’t break free and the thought of being at Lexa’s complete mercy did nothing to help the growing pain in her pussy.

After tying her up, Lexa stands in front of Clarke and strokes her cheek softly. “Tell me if it hurts you and I’ll untie you, ok?” Clarke nods twice and looks down at the tent on Lexa’s dress pants, it looks painful as well and she wishes she could touch it. “Get on your knees.”

Clarke immediately does as she’s told and kneels down in front of Lexa, getting face to face with the older woman’s bulge. There she is, on her knees for her, completely naked and tied-up, while Lexa towers over her dressed in her expensive suit, holding all the power and control. And Clarke loves every second of it.

Lexa unbuttons her pants and pulls the zipper down, letting the black dress pants fall around her ankles. Clarke is surprised to see the older woman is not wearing any underwear and she can’t take her eyes off of the big and hard dick just a few inches away from her face.

“Now be a good girl and suck daddy’s dick.” Lexa says in her best authoritarian voice, holding the back of Clarke’s head.

The younger woman is eager to do so and leans forward, sticking out her tongue and licking the red head of Lexa’s cock. Then she takes it into her mouth and sucks, looking up at the brunette who holds Clarke’s hair in an improvised ponytail. Lexa doesn’t force Clarke’s head down, she just lets the blue-eyed woman do as she pleases under her intense gaze.  

Clarke rolls her tongue around bulbous head and then she sucks on it, before lowering her head to take more of Lexa’s dick into her mouth. She takes half of it in and bobs her head up and down slowly, making Lexa go crazy and she would smile at the frustrated look on the older woman’s face if she didn’t have a thick dick stuffing her mouth.

After about four minutes of a slow agonizing pace, Clarke takes pity on Lexa and takes more of her dick in, sucking a little harder and faster. Lexa makes a sound that’s a mix between a moan and a grunt and tightens her grip on the blonde’s hair. Clarke hums in approval, sending delicious vibrations to Lexa’s cock.

“You like it?” She asks and Clarke nods the best she can. “Yeah, you like it when I pull at your hair, don’t you?” Clarke nods again, never stopping the sucking.  “Such a good girl.” Lexa praises and the blonde winks at her.

Then Clarke takes all of it into her mouth, deepthroating her. She almost gags when she feels the head on her throat but she just relaxes her throat muscles and do it again and again. Lexa’s sounds of pleasure encourages her to keep going and she wishes her hands were free so she could play with the older woman’s balls while sucking her dick.

“Oh fuck, Clarke!” By now, Lexa is panting and trying hard not to cum. Clarke is deepthroating her as if nothing and the sight is orgasmic. “That’s it, baby girl. You’re doing so good.”

Clarke continues bobbing her head up and down, and she goes a little faster now that her throat is used to the intrusion. She can feel the saliva escaping through the corners of her mouth at how intensely she is sucking Lexa off but she doesn’t care. Lexa doesn’t seem to care either, if anything it only turns her on even more. Her dick is coated in Clarke’s warm saliva and when she pushes the blonde away, a long thread of it hangs from her open mouth. Lexa can’t even describe how sexy Clarke looks, kneeling there with her hands tied behind her back and a generous amount of drool running down her chin and into her full boobs.

“Come on, get up.” Lexa helps the girl into her feet and smiles at her. “My, aren't you a messy girl.” She takes off her shirt and wipes the drool off Clarke’s face with it.

Lexa throws the dirty dress shirt to the floor and takes off her shoes and pants, standing there in front of Clarke completely naked as well. “Do you want me to untie you?” Clarke shakes her head no, she enjoys being tied and wants to be fucked that way. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Clarke assures her and Lexa nods.

“Ok, then let’s take this to the bedroom.” Lexa walks out of the living room and Clarke follows her upstairs to the huge bedroom. “Get in the bed, head down and ass up.”

Clarke gets to the bed and kneels down on it, going to the middle of the mattress and then she bends over until her face is against the silky fabric of the sheets and her ass is up in the air. She can’t help but wiggle it a little, dying for Lexa to just stick it in her soaked pussy and make the pain go away.

“Good girl,” Lexa praises, kneeling down on the bed behind Clarke and rubbing the girl’s back. “now tell me what you want.”

“Your dick.” Clarke whines pathetically, pushing out her butt, trying to feel Lexa’s erection against it. “Please, daddy. Give me your cock.”

Lexa smirks and squeezes the blonde’s buttocks, spanking both cheeks gently. “Are you wet for daddy?” She knows just how wet Clarke is but she wants to hear her say it.

“So wet! I’m soaked for you, daddy. Please.” She begs, feeling like she might die if Lexa doesn’t fuck her already.

“Shh, easy, baby girl.” Lexa touches the younger woman’s pussy, feeling Clarke’s wetness soak her fingers. “Daddy will make you feel real good.”  

Lexa strokes Clarke’s wet pussy slowly, avoiding the clit and making the blonde cry. Literally. Clarke can feel some tears of frustration run down her cheeks and even though she stays quiet, Lexa notices it.

“Are you ok?” Lexa stops what she is doing, ready to untie the girl. “Do you need me to untie you?”

Clarke grunts. “I need you to fuck me!” She whines, crying a little harder.

Lexa relaxes as the fear of having hurt the other woman vanishes. She smiles at Clarke adoringly, stroking the blonde’s hair. “Oh, my poor baby, crying because she needs daddy to fuck her so bad.” She coos and Clarke holds back a snort. “You are adorable.” She whispers into the younger woman’s ear and then she kisses her cheek.

She finally takes pity on the tied-up girl and grabs her dick, rubbing the tip of it against Clarke’s clit and making Clarke moan loudly. Lexa slaps the hard and engorged clit with her cock a few times before sticking it inside Clarke’s awaiting pussy. The blonde cries out in pleasure at finally being filled with the hard piece of meat.  

Lexa starts off slow, with long and deep strokes that make Clarke meowl in pleasure. She watches the left side of the blonde’s gorgeous face as she fucks her very slowly and she’s sure she has never seen anything as beautiful as a tied-up Clarke getting fucked from behind and loving it.

She fastens the pace and begins to fuck the girl harder and faster. She grabs Clarke’s hair, pulling at it just hard enough to make the blonde clench her pussy against her dick a little harder. Clarke is moaning like crazy and pushing her butt back to meet Lexa’s thrusts and they’re both panting and sweating and lost in pleasure.

“Oh, Lexa! Fuck!” Clarke screams when Lexa slaps her butt with her free hand.

“Do you want a spanking, baby girl?” Lexa slaps her buttcheek a little harder and Clarke nods furiously.

“Yes, fuck yes! Spank me, daddy!” The blonde begs.

And Lexa does just that. She spanks Clarke’s bottom while fucking her and pulling at her hair and Clarke is on cloud nine, her mind unable to make a single reasoning. All she can think about is Lexa’s dick fucking her so good and her hands spanking her and pulling at her hair, as she just lies there and submits to the older woman.

After one final slap to the blonde’ bottom, Lexa moves her hand to Clarke’s pussy to rub her swollen clit. She is about to cum and she wants Clarke to cum before she does, so she leans forward and suck on her neck while fucking her hard and rubbing her clit gently.

“Lexa!” Clarke cries in pleasure, closing her eyes shut and feeling a powerful orgasm approaching.

“Cum for me, baby girl. Come, cum all over daddy’s dick.” She whispers into the girl’s ear and feels Clarke’s pussy walls clenching around her dick.

“Fuck!” The blonde moans, shaking as a mindblowing orgasm hits her.

Lexa stops playing with the blue-eyed woman’s sensitive clit and rubs her back softly, waiting for Clarke to come down to her.

“Can you untie me now, please?” Clarke’s voice sounds huskier now.

“Sure.” Lexa immediately unties her, throwing the tie to the floor.

Clarke moves her arms, hissing a little at the pain on her shoulders. Lexa pulls out slowly, so the blonde can move into a more comfortable position to stretch her arms. Clarke turns around, moving her arms in circles until the pain isn’t so bad anymore.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asks, squeezing the blonde’s arms gently.

“Perfectly fine.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hard and wet dick into her hand and strokes it. “Where do you want to cum?”

Lexa doesn’t even need to think twice. “I want to cum on your tits.”

Clarke smirks and nods. “Ok.” She keeps moving her fist up and down Lexa’s cock and playing with the brunette’s balls with her free hand.

Lexa closes her eyes and pants, feeling it coming. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” She warns Clarke, who aims the tip of her dick to her full boobs and keeps masturbating her until Lexa cums, shooting some ropes of seed right into her round mounds.

Lexa keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the aftershock and the way Clarke keeps moving her soft hand up and down her cock very slowly until there is not a drop of seed left. And when she opens her eyes, she watches the blonde collecting her cum from her boobs with her fingers and sucking on them.

“A messy girl indeed.” She chuckles, leaning down to kiss her.

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and kisses her, letting the brunette taste herself on her tongue and Lexa doesn’t mind it at all. They pull away after a few seconds and Clarke frowns her eyebrows in curiosity.

“What the hell was that about my age, anyway?” She laughs.

Lexa laughs as well and shrugs. “I didn’t really know what to say and besides, you do look younger than your age, baby.”

Clarke smiles and rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s words. “We have to work on your roleplaying skills, babe.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow at her. “Says the one who was supposed to play the dominant hooker and ended up tied-up.” She laughs and Clarke slaps her arm playfully.

“Hey! What the client wants, the client gets." She shrugs and winks at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, right. Come on, let’s take a shower.” Lexa gets out of the bed and holds Clarke’s hand helping her on her feet. “Maybe we can continue this in there.”

“Whatever you say, daddy.”


End file.
